She Was the Ship of Dreams
by Snixxers
Summary: RMS Titanic was doomed before she set sail. Santana thought she was heading to a future she did not want until she met Brittany, the girl who could change everything. AU


She Was the Ship of Dreams

For all its hype, she was little more impressed with it then she had been any other fine luxury liner she'd travelled. The wide brim of the pearl-white hat draped just so –keeping the sun from her eyes but allowing her to gaze up at the impressive hull of RMS Titanic. Her lips pursed and her fingers clutched at her purse in her lap; as often as she had travelled across seas, the voyage to America seemed like a daunting one, and one she was not eager to pursue. With a jolt of a stop, the carriage driver stepped out and opened the carriage door with an apology.

"Sorry Ma'am, but crowds are getting thick." He reached out a gloved hand to allow Santana's tanned hand to brace and lower herself from out the cab. She straightened out her dress with a few distracted pats and nodded off the apology. The waist of the pearl-hued dress, silken in its entire luster, tightened just below her bosom, enough to pull in the waistline, but loose enough to not stick scandalously close to every curve. A simple emerald green silken ribbon tied around her stomach and trailed neatly down her left side. The same green of the ribbon that fluttered from her hat, and pulled together her outfit very nicely and accented her darker skin. She looked kindly to the driver and stepped forward. "If you'll grab the bags, I'm sure it's time to board." With him packed like a trained mule, he followed obediently behind her ever closer to the belly of the elaborate ship.

Inside, she was not left unimpressed by the grandeur of the interior design. A fan of art, in all forms, she fondly traced and examined every sculpture or etch into the mantle of the fireplace as she passed. At last they were shown to her quarters and her things were placed on the ground. Looking around, she waved him off with a fond smile, though she still seemed preoccupied with her thoughts. "Thank you, Bryant. My mother will have something for you on your return. Again, thank you." This one was more sincere, her brown eyes resting fondly on the family butler. "I will miss you." Bryant nodded, and all too soon was gone, leaving Santana Lopez to look at nothing but the future.

She spent a large amount of her time unpacking and tidying the room to her liking, though when the Ships Stewardesses joined her to help; she used the opportunity to socialize lightly before they left. Then, the ship gave a lurch and she felt her heart pound with terror, and then a resigned sense of contentment to whatever the future held.

The journey from Southampton to Cherbourg seemed to take no time at all, though Santana hadn't been paying much attention to things, or to the fact they had stopped to load more passengers. It wasn't until dinner-time that she freshened up and made her way to the Dining Hall. Unfortunately, as a young woman of twenty and unwed, she'd come entirely alone and soon found herself being jostled by the fray of the First Class, families and couples, or old friends alike, before she confidently strode to an unoccupied table and sat. While Santana was not worried about being alone on the ship, she wouldn't have minded company to mingle with at events such as these. Taking her napkin and folding it in her lap, she was content to sit and wait for her meal.

Unfortunately, there was no room for a table of one on board and she was soon joined by a family who had just recently boarded in Cherbourg. At first, they spoke amongst each other, only bothering to greet Santana with the formal hello. There were three men, and as she listened and watched, she found out their names. There was a tall, rather lanky man –young, inexperienced at his new wealth, but he was humorous and had a goofy smile –his name was James Cardaeu. The two other men accompanying him were Kendrick –a portly, but fresh faced man who had a boisterous laugh- and Drake Pierce. Drake was young, younger than James, with blonde hair, blue eyes and he seemed lively, but too nervous, like a rabbit, she decided. With them were three women; Camile, a small, thin little thing with a smile that stretched her face who was Kendrick's wife, Ruby who was fairly pretty, though her teeth were yellowed from smoking, and though she didn't have a ring, Santana figured her to be with James by the subtle rubbing of legs beneath the table. Lastly, there was Brittany. Brittany didn't say much, but she had an easy, happy smile on her face that showed brilliant white, straight teeth that fit her mouth perfectly, and her blue eyes seemed to twinkle at every joke or every laugh she shared with her friends. Her blonde hair was long, cascading down her back in loose ringlets.

She appeared to be Drake's sister, and of the entire group that had trespassed her table, she felt like she could get along with Brittany the best. Food had arrived and Santana politely dug into her meal, tuning out the others when she noticed Brittany from the corner of her eye, watching her. Putting her fork back on the table and dabbing her chin with her napkin she returned the gaze. "Hello." She said.

"Hello." It was simple, as if that was all that needed to be said, but Brittany continued to watch her, leaving Santana in an awkward stare-down with the pretty blonde. By then, however, the attention of the others had been garnered.

"I'm James Cardeau." The awkward fellow smiled, but Santana just nodded.

"I know. I've been listening." Deciding not to apologize for the eavesdropping, she finally looked away from Brittany. "I'm Santana Lopez."

"So what do you do, Lopez?" Kendrick asked, obviously curious how she was in First Class.

"My father owns the Trust Banks in Southampton." She explained, taking a bite of her now chilly dish. Those around the table nodded, impressed, and she was again left alone; left to Brittany's not-so-subtly glances. At length, the men finally stood and left for the smoking room, and the woman, save Brittany, rose to head for the Promenade Deck.

"Are you coming, Brittany?" Camile asked, but the blonde shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm not finished yet. I'll catch up." As if not bothered by the blondes distracted nature, they left, leaving Santana to Brittany's curiosity. Santana focused on finishing her meal, then stood, ready to leave when Brittany stood too. She had a bright smile as she spoke, "Go for a walk with me? You seem lonely and like you could use a friend." Santana glanced down at Brittany's plate, realizing she hadn't eaten a bite.

"You stayed to ask me for a walk?" She asked hesitantly, brows furrowed slightly in confusion but finally she nodded; glad to have company even if it was the strange blonde Brittany. They fell into step as they wove through the Dining Hall and up onto the Promenade Deck. They made their way to the rail and looked out over the shimmering blue sea as the sun started to descend.

"So why are you here?" Brittany asked.

Santana sighed heavily and rested her elbows on the cold metal as she shook her head. "My father is sick, and I am taking his place. I'm going to New York where I am to stay and overlook the building of my Father's bank."

"That seems like an adventure." She smiled, glancing at her companion.

"I suppose." Santana smiled wearily and turned to look at the blonde. She was wearing a simple baby blue gown that rested at her ankles and flowed lazily in the cool breeze. "What about you?"

"My brother and I are heading to Maryland, where he got a job working under our Uncle."

"So why did you come with him?"

"I have no family left back in Amsterdam, and besides -where my brother goes, I go. We've always been best friends." She explained. She smiled once more, "I am looking forward to America. It is the land of immunities, after all."

"Land of what?"

"Immunities." Brittany looked puzzled.

"Do you mean opportunities?" Santana offered.

Brittany cocked her head curiously, and then was staring at the sea once more with a little smile tilting her lips and the ocean breeze ruffling her hair. Santana watched her for a moment, then smiled to herself and watched the sun dip behind the horizon, tingeing the sky pink as the ship plowed on to the future.

* * *

_Author's Notes_

_This is going to be a short 4-5 Chapter fic revolving around Santana and Brittany, as well as life for First Class passengers, as well as women on board the Titanic. I hope you enjoy and please review. This is not based off James Cameron's _Titanic_ either. I own nothing Glee._


End file.
